


Not So Average Day

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha Stan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Badass Kyle, F/M, M/M, More tags/characters and relationships to come, Omega Kyle, Omega Verse, Protective!Stan, Slow Burn, This is my first time, don't hurt me, give me time, protective!Craig, super slow burn just saying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle Broflovski never thought he would be an omega when he was younger. He also never thought he would be in love with his super best friend Stan Marsh, but then again life doesn't always work out the way you want. Now he has to face the struggles of being an omega in a small quiet mountain town and being in love with his best friend.--Lot of side pairings that are important so be on the lookout for them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's all the working information I have right now for this Omega!Verse. If I think of anything else I will add it in later.
> 
> Omega Verse and how it Works:  
> Everyone has a primary sex (boy/girl/intersex) and a secondary sex (alpha/beta/omega).  
> You are assigned your primary sex at birth and your secondary sex at puberty.  
> Gender has nothing to do with sex, and can be expressed and explored freely  
> Alphas are the “superior” sex, they are the second most common in population, in history they held the highest jobs and respect and were expected to be the providers, although times are slowly changing.  
> Betas are the “ordinary” sex, they are the most common in population with about half of the population being beta. They hold the ordinary jobs and aren’t considered to be very special. You can’t present as a Beta, if you are unpresented by a certain time in your life you are a beta.  
> Omegas are the “inferior sex”, they are the least common in population. They hold jobs in caring and specialty jobs (like nurses and teachers etc). They were once considered to be only breeders but times have changed to accept omegas as equals.  
> Only Beta/Omega females can get pregnant, Alpha females are considered infertile despite having all necessary organs.  
> Only Omega males can get pregnant, Alpha and Betas do not develop the necessary organs to bare children  
> Alphas have ruts/knots depending on their primary sex. Male alphas have both. Female Alphas only experience ruts, they can not impregnate others.  
> Omegas have heats but can get pregnant at any time regardless of primary sex
> 
> \--
> 
> Like I said, this is my first time so I hope you enjoy.

When Kyle Broflovski was ten years old, he would have never imagined he would be presented as an Omega by the age of twelve. In fact, it would have never occurred to him considering both of his parents were betas, as had been his grandparents and so on. For the most part secondary sex was genetic, and since there hadn’t been an omega on either side of his family for many generations, Kyle couldn’t imagine he would be the lucky- or rather unlucky, one that would present as such. His mother had joking told him that the family was well overdue for one after he present to try and pacify him. Needless to say, it didn’t.

 

It wasn’t enough that he presented as an omega at the ripe old age of twelve, one of the first in his class, but he had also had to go and embarrass himself at the same time. His very first heat, his presenting heat, had struck him in the middle of school one snowy day in the 7th grade. He had been feeling sluggish and overheated the entire day prior and well into the morning. His mother had been somewhat reluctant to send him to school claiming that he could be catching an illness, and her worry wasn’t completely unwarranted seeing as he spend more days sick than he did healthy. Or at least she claimed he did. Kyle had stupidly insisted he was fine to go, took some aspirin and left. If he had known he was going to present that day, he would have stayed home to save him the embarrassment. The periods dragged on,the sluggishness persisted, and sure enough lunchtime rolled around with him being almost delirious and feeling quite awful. Kenny and Stan were next to him, eating lunch while trying to make sure he wasn’t getting sick, while Cartman was across the table laughing at him for being ill and calling him a ‘weak pussy’. 

 

Unfortunately for him, his heat had come right in the middle of the cafeteria. One second he was ‘fine’ and the next the tell tale feeling of slick pouring from him, pooling in his jeans and soaking him. In seconds he was covered in slick and sweat, the smell and heat becoming overbearing. It had been the most mortifying thing. Heads of those already presented (which hadn’t been many) snapped his way, those nosy enough to wander what was going on also looked his way, where he was in torturous pain. In that moment, everyone in school knew that Kyle Broflovski was an omega, they had all found out at the same time, being the prime witnesses for it. Between the pain and desire, between the panting and blushing Kyle managed to look around at his friends. Cartman was cackling his ass off, saying that he ‘wasn’t surprised the jew fag was an omega’. Stan and Kenny shot up to help him to the nurse, trying their best to save his pride and keep peeping eyes away from him. Kyle valuly remembered that Stan had shed his jacket to give to him, telling him he could keep it if he wanted. He did, for him shamefully used it to get him through his first heat. He had been picked up by his fretting mother, and the rest was history.

 

Since that day he spends one week out of every month at home miserable from heat, and the next week catching up on the schoolwork he had missed. The school system in South Park hadn’t been made to fit omegas, and with the reluctance of change from the board of Education, it still isn't any better. His mother had demanded change, but since she had no real plan of change, she was struck down. The school system wasn’t the only thing against him as an omega. 

 

At first presenting as an omega had been a living nightmare. Considering he was only twelve and an early bloomer, he received plenty of harassing and bullying from his fellow classmates that had yet to present. Some out of jealousy (from him presenting before them, since none of them were jealous of him being an omega), and some because he was an omega and considered to be “lower” and “weaker” than the average person. They thought they were naturally better and more important than him, so they picked on him every chance they got. Calling him names while he walked down the hallway, making sexual jokes whenever his heat was near, and pushing him around whenever they got the chance. Stan implored him to ignore them and be the bigger person, but Kyle couldn’t have them pushing him around for the rest of his school career, he may be an omega but he wasn’t no pushover. 

 

So one day he did the only thing he knew would keep people from continuing to harass him, which of course was to take one of those fuckers down. His fucker of choice was the fatass himself, which of course had been the one leading the barrage of bullies ever since he presented. Kyle waited until lunch, that way he could have the perfect audience, before he beat the ever living shit out of Cartman, right in front of the entire school and his other bullies. While he got detention for it, it had been completely worth it since Cartman would later to present as an Alpha. An alpha that had gotten beaten up by a ‘lowly’ omega no less. While the fatass insisted it had been before he presented so it didn’t count, no one would let it down.

 

That had been many years ago, and Kyle was pretty much over it all. While he still likes to rub it in Cartman's face, he mostly let the whole bullying situation go. Not only that, he has long since accepted that he is an omega and finally stopped complaining. He would never admit it to others, but he actually enjoyed being an omega.

 

Anyway, time moved forward, him and his classmates moved into highschool, more and more people presented. Life goes on as always. And now Kyle was sixteen years old, almost done with junior year, and left wondering how he could have possibly got himself into  _ this  _ situation.

 

Maybe, perhaps he should start in the beginning. 

 

\---------

 

“Can you believe it dude!? We are finally juniors, now we only have two years and we are finally out of this hell. I can’t wait.” Stan Marsh declared happily as he and Kyle walked out of the school for their last time of the school year. It was the last day of May, and the first day of summer break for the residents of Park County. Kyle had just turned 16 the week prior and now they were getting out for a whole two months. As Stan talked his raven hair peaked out from the red and blue puffball hat that had replaced his old one. Kyle had found him one that was identical to the one he had as a child and had given it to him for his fourteenth birthday. Stan had been so grateful, he scarrowed the internet until he found one like Kyles old one. 

 

“Yeah dude it’s great! Sophmore year was real rough on me.” Kyle admitted, and it sure had. He had made the mistake of taking on two math classes in the same semester as he AP Literature class. Between that and the homework for the other classes, and he honestly felt like he was going to drown in school work. He had his fair share of panic attacks thanks to those classes.

 

“ Nah Ky, you did great.” Stan reassured which meant, “Way better than I would have done if I had the same classes.” He had a large grin on his face, displaying his beauty proudly. Soon they were standing in front of Stan’s car. It had been a hand-me-down from Randy for his sweet sixteen. Not long after Stan got his driver's license, and since that day he had faithfully drove himself and Kyle to school almost everyday. There were some days he would drive Wendy to school instead, days in which she didn’t have to be at school early, and Kyle was left hitching a ride from Kenny. While Kenny was one of his best friends, his mode of transportation left much to be desired. The McCormicks are notoriously poor and it reflected in every aspect of their lives. However Kenny tried his best to rise above the expectations of his namesake and had done side jobs for cash since he was thirteen years old. Any money that he didn’t spend on the betterment of his sisters life was put into a piggy bank. He eventually saved up enough to buy a run down trunk for Jimbo Kern, and while it barely ran most of the time (Kenny would insist it ran fine and would proceed to spent half an hour trying to get it started), it was still a ride so neither Kenny nor Kyle complained.

 

“You? Bad at something? No way.” Kyle joked half-heartedly, stepping into the passenger side of Stan’s car and pulling the door shut behind him. Stan climbed in after him, as the two shrugged off their backpacks and tossed them into the backseats. “Your alpha-ness would never allow you to be bad at something.” Kyle continued with a smile. While what he said wasn’t necessarily true, it did seem to be a common mentality among other alphas at their school. Most alphas, especially Cartman, had the idea that since they were alphas, they were incapable of making mistakes and were naturally good at everything they did. Stan luckily was not like that, he was very humble for an alpha, and only really took pride in his football capabilities. He was even willing to admit his faults. Thanks to his modest nature, he was also different from other alphas at their school in the aspect he didn’t believe that omegas were inferior to him (some other notable alphas that shared this mentality was Kenny and Token but Stan was more notable). In fact, he was more than willing to admit that Kyle outshined him in many aspects, such as academic. Kyle was particularly fond of this. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. You and I both know that whole ‘alphas are better’ is complete bullshit. An omega is just as capable of doing extraordinary things just like any alpha. Same with betas, everyone has the same amount of potential as the rest. It’s what you do with that potential that really matters.” Stan declared and it was at that moment that Kyle was reminded why Wendy fell in love with him, and also unfortunately while he also had fallen for Stan. Kyle was reminded how truly caring, understanding and generally incredible Stan was, and even though the alpha in question would deny that, he was. At the very least he was in the eyes of his girlfriend and best friend. And while Kyle knew it was an age old cliche to secretly harbor feelings for his best friend, that didn’t stop his heart, and his body, from being drawn to Stan like Stan was the sun. As he was talking, Stan had finally started up the car, and pulled out of the schools parking lot and began the drive home.  

 

“I know Stan.” Kyle said wistfully with a smile on his face. While Wendy may have his love, Kyle had the rest that Stan had to offer, which for him was enough. He barely registered the sound of the running car and the outside world passing by. With Stan he was content. Kyle blamed it all on his omega nature. While he was one to adamantly deny that he of all people would fall into the cliche of his omega nature, he unfortunately does from time to time. There is an age old tale that omegas were born to be nurturers, born to be mothers and born to be comforting and loving. However it wasn’t just a tale, it was proven science. Because of this, Kyle often found himself falling into some of these traits. Now Kyle could never see himself as the nurturer or the mothering type, but his body said otherwise. There was a longing in his body. A longing to find a good alpha to love (he has Stan for that if even just until Stan runs off and marrys Wendy), a longing to mate and have children, a longing to care and comfort. It wasn’t his fault, it was simply what his body begged of him. What his nature begged of him. 

 

Maybe nature was why he was so pulled toward Stan. Being with Stan made him feel safe and comforted, and honestly it felt right above all. Being with Stan calmed his inner omega and soothed him. He could only assume he had the same effect on Stan. Alphas and omegas were made for each other, and they complemented each other in the best possible ways. Kyle credited that connection as only half the reason him and Stan were such a pair (after all they had been close way before presenting - but maybe all that closeness had just been following a divine script. Even if they would never mate and be together, they still had an unbreakable bond that made them best friends. Perhaps that was why Wendy spent so much of her time being jealous of what they had, but then again Kyle didn’t care if she was jealous cause Stan was his too.

 

It could also be how close they always were. When either of them needed comfort they would go to each other, it was just right that way. When Kyle was upset all he needed to do was  _ smell  _ the alpha in Stan and suddenly everything was fine again. Same way with Stan, whenever he was agitated in anyway, the calming nature of the omega in Kyle always pacified him. Often times they would cuddle (platonically of course) to restore energy and a static state of being. They would share clothes (or rather Kyle would take Stans and Stan would just cuddle into Kyle's bed sheets) as a way of drawing comfort off of each other. Needless to say, Wendy was not happy with any of it. Kyle believed it was because Wendy was a beta, and while she insisted she was a late bloomer, and would present as an omega any day now, Kyle wasn’t so sure.

 

“So are you ready for the best summer of your life?” Stan started, tapping his hands excitingly against the steering wheel, “I have it all planned out to the last day. It all starts next week with our camping trip.” He finished with the one of the widest smile that Kyle has ever seen on his face. He must be really excited for this summer.

 

“Stan that’s great and all but I can’t go camping next week.” Kyle informed him somberly. Stan shot him a look of absolute devastation and betrayal so Kyle continued before Stan could get any wrong ideas, “Don’t get me wrong I would love to, but my heat’s next week.” He explained with an apologetic look on his face. Stan’s own face morphed from the previous sad one to disbelief and then understanding. 

 

“Oh no really? I thought it was the week after. Ugh I’m such an idiot.” Cue a facepalm, “Why don’t you just take suppressants like other omegas?” The ravenette questioned with a pout. Due to his miscalculation he would have to rearrange his schedule to fit around his super best friends heat. Kyle gave him an exasperated look that told him he should already know the answer to his question.

 

“Because Stan, you how I feel about suppressants. Most aren’t medically approved by the Omega Department of the FDA and I don’t want to risk them having any negative effect on my body. I would rather suffer through a heat than risk sterilization from those drugs. I’ll have you know there has been cases in which those suppressants has cause serious issues with omega’s heats later in life and can even cause birth defects. Not me, I won’t go through that.” Kyle pointed out passionately and matter-of-factly, and he truly meant it. While there was no “scientific” evidence supporting that suppressants cause infertility besides the case studies he mentioned and he sure as hell wasn’t going to risk it. He actually wanted kids one day. Perhaps after he finished college and got a job in a career of his choice but definitely one day.

 

“Okay Kyle I understand. I wish I had known beforehand when you heat was exactly. Now I have to tell Wendy the change in plan. Which I’m sure she won’t mind cause we get to hang out sooner than we originally were going to but it sucks I have to put my time with you on hold.” Stan finished while holding his pout and truth be told Kyle found it a little endearing. To be honest Kyle had felt the same way about putting his time with Stan on hold. In all actuality Kyle wanted to spend everyday with Stan. He wanted to see Stan, to hold Stan and be held in return. To have the support and comfort only Stan could bring him. Sure other alphas would satisfy his omega needs, but only Stan could satisfy the needs of Kyle Broflovski.

 

“I’m sorry dude.” Kyle apologized even though he didn’t really need to, feeling guilt over something he had no control over. It’s not like he could just reschedule his heat… well technically he could but there was no way he was taking suppressants so he would just have to take them on as they came. To be completely honest Kyle didn’t want to go through another heat alone. He was getting older and every heat got worse with the lack of an alpha to take care of him. His mother was against him dating now, but encouraged him to start looking for an alpha to spend the rest of his life with. While that was nice and all, Kyle only wanted Stan. Whom of course he could never have, so he supposed one day he would have to settle. In the meantime, heats were insufferable and Kyle wanted nothing more than to invite his super best friend to join him in this upcoming heat, but he knew better than that.

 

“It’s fine dude, its not your fault.” Stan smiled once again to show his super best friend it was indeed fine. The scenery passed by, they stopped at a stop sign and continued forward, soon they were pulling into the main road of South Park. South Park hadn’t changed much in the past six years, small towns like that never really did. Sure it grew and expanded in some areas, but mostly stayed the hick town it has always been. “I’m sorry that you have to go through a heat twice a summer while most of everyone else gets to enjoy the full summer.”

 

“I told you its fine, besides I’m not the only omega in South Park, there are plenty of others that get to do it too. I’m not even the only male omega.” Kyle informed Stan as if he could have possibly forget.

 

“Yeah but don’t most omegas in this town take suppressants? I know all the female omegas do. Meaning that you’re one of the only ones that actually goes through heats.” The ravenette explained. As far as he knew all the female omegas took suppressants or took birth control to avoid pregnancy. With an abortion clinic so accessible in their town it wasn’t really necessary but they took more precautions. As for the male omegas, Stan was pretty sure that Butters took suppressants because his parents made him and Tweek took suppressants because he was afraid of heats. Kyle seemed to be the only male omega that Stan knew that would go through heats. 

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right, but it’s still fine. Heats are natural, it's just the way it is. I’m not mad or upset about it. I mean I used to be when I was younger. I thought it was unfair and it sucked but now I’m over it.” The omega admitted and it was true. After his presenting he held a lot of resentments toward being an omega and towards heats. And while he still thought that heats sucked, it was over the resentment. As they were talking, they finally pulled into Stan’s driveway, abandoning the car and backpacks, they made their way into his house, greeting his parents as they passed and entered Stan’s room. Stan c

 

“Still man. How are heats anyway? You know like how do they make you feel?” Stan wondered as they two of his sat on his bed. Being an alpha was easy, and his secondary gender didn’t have much influence over his life. So he always wondered how omegas felt, and most of all he wondered how heats felt. “You know, if it's not too personal to talk about.” He quickly added, not wanting to pressure his best friend into anything. Heats were embarrassing enough as is, and the last thing Stan wanted was to make it worse for his super best friend.

 

“No it’s fine.” Kyle assured, he wasn’t sure why Stan was curious but he wasn’t against telling him. This was his super best friend after all, they shared everything and knew everything about each other, it was only right Kyle told him. “They suck for one. Usually I can tell my heat is coming a couple days before it shows up. I start feeling sluggish and drained a couple of days before the official start. The heat itself is even worse. I’m always hot and sticky. Sometimes from the sweat but mostly from the- ya know.” Kyle losely pointed in the general location of his ass so Stan could get his message without having to say it out loud. When he did so Stan’s face erupted into a blush which Kyle found funny and endearing.  _ Stan is such a virgin boy,  _ Kyle thought, but then again, so was he.

 

“Oh shit man that's awful.” Stan said with sympathy.

 

“That’s not even the half of it unfortunately.” Kyle continued, “I’m always- ya know horny and shit? And uh… I-I feel empty, umm down there.” Kyle stuttered out. Now he was starting to blush and get embarrassed. It was bad enough for people to know what he went through but to describe it was worse. However he did tell Stan it was fine. “Like I know I don’t need a knot but my body really wants one, and ugh-- without that knot I never really feel satisfied I guess.” He finished with a very bright and very prevalent blush on his face. Stan coughed awkwardly, feeling bad to have asked.

 

“Oh well… thanks for telling me man.” Stan said and trailed off as if he had more to say, but didn’t. Kyle gave him a nod but didn’t dignify him with an answer. After an awkward moment had passed between the two Stan finally shot up off the bed and walked over to his gaming console.

 

“So, you wanna play?” He asked holding up the controller. The younger nodded, relieved that there was finally a way to clear the air and took the offered controller. They played for a couple of hours before Stan’s mother, Sharon, had come up the stairs asking Kyle if he wanted to  stay for dinner. The redhead declined and decided it was probably time for him to head home for the day. Stan offered to drive him home, but since they lived so close together Kyle declined. Bidding farewell to his friend, he retrieved his backpack from Stan’s car and made the trek back home, texting his mother he would be there soon.

 

Upon arriving home, he was bombarded by his mother at the door. “Young man! Do you know how dangerous it is for a young omega such as yourself to be walking around alone at this time?! Anyone could have snatched you up, or raped you in the time it took you to get here!” Sheila screamed as soon as he walked through the door. Her fears were not unwarranted either, even in a quiet mountain town omegas weren’t safe from alphas that felt like they could take advantage of others. And while she wasn’t an omega herself and couldn’t relate, she swore to protect her omega son at all costs. Including making sure he was safe when walking home.

 

“Ugh mom, I’m fine. Stan literally lives down the street. I can take care of myself you know. Besides if someone had really tried anything I would still be close enough to be heard if I was to scream. You need to trust me.” Kyle assured. He was plenty of capable of taking care of himself. Sheila seemed to visibly calm, but still seemed off put. Gerald was casually reading the newspaper in the background, Ike, now being eleven years old, was sitting next to him scrolling through something on his phone. 

 

“Kyle just listen to your mother. You know she worries.” Gerald added helpfully. Kyle guessed he couldn’t complain about having parents that actually cared about him. Sure his mom was admittedly a little bit of a bitch, and his dad could be an asshole everyone now and again (especially after the Skankhunt situation) but at least they loved him and cared for him. They even try to carter to his omega nature as much as possible, even going as far to make sure his room was well prepared for his heats. The door could shut all the way without having a draft at the bottom so smells don’t escape his room. He also has several locks on his door and window to ensure his safety during his heats, which of course had been his mother's idea (she may or may not have taken it farther than she had to). Not to mention it was fully stocked with everything he could possibly need during his heats, things like lube and even some… dildos. And even if it was super embarrassing to receive said items from his mother, it was always the thought that counts. 

 

“Yes sir, I understand.” Kyle replied with a smile. This seemed to satisfy his parents and they allowed him to leave and head upstairs, his mother informing him that dinner would be done soon. The young omega made his way up the stairs and dropped his backpack on the ground next to his door. He then checked his phone and saw a few texts from Stan asking if he had made it home ok.  _ What a worry wart,  _ he thought with a small smile.

 

**KyleeB: Stop worrying** **_MOM_ ** **I’m fine.**

 

**StannyMarshmellow: Just making sure dude!**

 

**KyleeB: Suppers almost done, Ill txt you later :D**

 

**Stanny Marshmellow: Go eat you man!**

  
Kyle chuckled at the antics of his super best friend and set his phone aside. He had a few minutes before dinner would be ready and nothing to do. He sighed as the first wave of boredom already hit him. Normally at this time he would be doing homework. Hopefully Stan would keep him entertained throughout the entire summer.  _ We shall see. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Here is some additional information I thought would be usual.
> 
> This is a List of Characters, What they Are and What Age they Presented at.
> 
> Alphas:  
> -Stan Marsh (13)  
> -Craig Tucker (14)  
> -Token Black (13)  
> -Kenny McCormick (15)  
> -Eric Cartman (14)
> 
> Betas:  
> -Clyde Donovan  
> -Jimmy Valmer  
> -Timmy Burch  
> -Wendy Testaburger  
> -Nichole Daniels  
> -Bebe Stevens  
> -Heidi Turner
> 
> Omegas:  
> -Kyle Broflovski (12)  
> -Leopold "Butters" Stotch (13)  
> -Tweek Tweak (15)

“Kyle? Kyle honey! Dinner is ready! Come down here!” Sheila Broflovski called up the stairs to her eldest son, she stood at the base of the stairs so she could call up at him and be heard without having to climb the stairs herself. She couldn’t figure out why he had went up the stairs with only a few minutes until dinner, knowing he could have just sat in the living room until dinner, then again she felt like never understood her son to begin with. She tried not to blame the idea of him being omega as the reason as to why she didn’t understand him, but she couldn’t relate to him in that way. Then again, even as a child he was too complex for her to understand, sure he wore his heart on his sleeve, but that didn’t mean she could decipher what her precious bubbelah was thinking or feeling. Regardless of this, she tried her best to support and love him.

 

Sheila heard the soft tapping of his shoeless feet coming down the stairs and she smiled as he came into view, his pretty red curls bouncing softly and a youthful smile on his face. She never knew what she could have done to have been blessed with such great children. Ike was a certified genius and such a caring young boy for someone his age. Kyle was equally as caring and sweet, but he was also a small firecracker with passion and unafraid to stand up for what he believed in. She had the best sons a woman could ask for, she was truly blessed.

 

As she was counting her blessings, Kyle called down the stairs, “I’m coming Ma!”. He then joined his mother at the base of the stairs, giving her a strong smile before jogging through the living room and walking into the kitchen, his mother following shorting behind him. When he walked in, Gerald and Ike was in there already, sitting at the table, Sheila followed in step behind him, and began setting out a plate to the new addition to the table before taking a seat herself. Kyle sat down as his plate was being set in front of him. Once everyone was there, the family began eating the meal that Sheila had prepared for them.

 

“So Kyle, how was your last day at school? Did anything interesting happen?” Gerald inquired as he cut up some of his meal, scooping some up from his plate and bringing it to his mouth, effectively silencing himself and indicating to Kyle that it was now his turn to speak. Kyle cleared his throat and began idly picking at his food to distract his hand while he spoke, otherwise he would feel awkward.

 

“It was pretty good dad. It was the same old, same old as always. We didn’t do much since it was the last day you know? We just took our finals and that was about it. We did have an end of the year kinda party but really we just had pizza for lunch and that was it.” Kyle recalled with a soft smile, there wasn’t much to talk about concerning school, what he said being a general summarization of what happened. He didn’t want his first night of the summer talking about school though, summer had just begun and he had better things to worry about. He could save talking about school until it was relevant again in August. His short, but to the point answer seemed to please his father, for he gave a hum in return, and resumed eating. Not a few seconds after finishing off another bite, he turned to Ike and asked him the same.

 

The eleven year old in question looked up from his meal, his face being cradled in his hand, and gave his father a simple “It was good” before turning back to his food. Gerald and Sheila shared a look over the table before letting it go. Lately Ike had been acting more and more closed off and despondent than you would expect for someone his age. They believed it was because he was close to presenting, Kyle had displayed similar behaviors when he was about to present (differing only that he had also been sick and sluggish along with the despondency, which reflected in his presenting as an omega) so the two of them were learning to recognize the signs. If Ike started showing similar signs then they would know he would too be an omega, but as of right now he was on his way to presenting as an alpha. Being beta themselves, and only having an omega son, they were sure what to expect out of a presenting alpha. Perhaps later Sheila could call Sharon and ask her what it was like when Stan presented.

 

In the meantime a silence had fell over the family, though it was not uncomfortable, Gerald and Sheila having seemingly let go of Ike’s odd behavior. They ate in peace for several more minutes before Sheila spoke up once more, turning to her eldest son.

 

“Well bubbelah, do you have any plans for the summer? Anything with your little friends?” She asked kindly, staring down her almost as equally short son (Kyle having been ‘blessed’ with his mothers height). The Broflovski family didn’t have any vacation plans as of right now, instead waiting until they could be more sure of their financial situation before taking their family anywhere. Sheila had hoped that her son could keep himself busy and entertained before their potential family trip so he wouldn’t spend the entire completely bored. Kyle set his fork asude to turn his full attention over to his mother, knowing full well she would get angry at him if he didn’t. 

 

“Yeah we have a few plans that I know of. Stan and I are going to go camping one week, probably after my next heat which is in a couple of days. I’m not sure where we are going yet, he hasn’t said. I’m not sure what else he had planned but he said he would take care of everything for us to have the best summer ever.” The redhead explained to his mother and she nodded her head in return. Kyle was excited for the summer, trusting his super best friend to provide him with the best summer ever like he had promised. Once again the Broflovski family went into a comfortable silence as they ate. As soon as Kyle was done, he excused himself to go back up to his room. With the permission of his parents to leave the table, he bounded up the stairs and back to his room.

 

(Over at the Marsh Household)

 

After texting Kyle and making sure he had made it home safely, Stan went downstairs to join his family at the dinner table. Sharon almost had dinner prepared when Kyle left and Stan was sure that it was done by then, having taken several minutes to talk to his friend. He clammored down the stairs, his heavy feet hitting the stairs. Upon arriving at the table, his mother and father were already seated with their prepared plates in front of them. There was an empty spot across from his mother with a plate ready, this being Stan’s place at the table. Shelly was off in Boulder attending school for the summer semester, their grandfather having died a couple years prior. While the family having been sad by the loss of a family member, but glad that he could finally rest and be at peace. Stan took the seat appointed to him, giving a nod to his mother and father as he sat.

 

“So Stanley are you happy to be out of school for the summer?” HIs mother questioned in her soft voice and gave him a smile over the table. Stan was so glad to have a mother like his that was so caring and understanding of him. His father needed a little work but his mother was really good. Sharon was a beta, and while she didn’t understand much about alphas or omegas, she tried her best with having an alpha son, reading up on how to approach and speak to her son so that he is probably cared for. While alphas are considered to be the stronger and more stable ones, even alphas required mental care, especially considering they had a serious hormone imbalance going on. Randy on the other hand, also being an alpha, understood the thing she was going through but only in the ‘we are both alphas’ sense. He didn’t really seem to care much about getting to know Stan personally or at least understand more about him that wasn’t concerning secondary sex problems. This of course was to be expected out of Randy since Stan was highly aware of the fact his father was a complete idiot and generally not the best father around. 

 

“Totally mom. It’s gonna be wicked.” The ravenette said with a wide grin, and it was because he had so much planned. While Kyle was having his heat, him and Wendy were going to hang out everyday expect for the weekend. The weekend was dedicated to his other friends, he was gonna have Kenny over and the two of them were gonna marathon games and catch up since they didn’t hang out as much as they used too. Once Kyle came back, they were going to head up to Mueller State Park for a week to camp. After they returned from camping Stan would spend his days alternating whom he spent time with, in which he would spend one day with his friends and the next with his girlfriend, that way he kept himself busy and kept the people he loved happy. Which reminded him, he had to call Wendy and tell her the change in plans.

 

“That’s good Stanley. How does it feel to officially be a junior now?” Sharon continued, it was also good to provoke conversation with her son instead of letting him curl into himself, which was possible if he was left unattended for too long. Not that she thought he would, Stan had a good head on his shoulders and surrounded himself with friends that he loved to keep that from happening. He was also more caring and mild than Sharon could have ever asked for out of an alpha son. Despite knowing he was secure, she still saw it important to communicate and connect with her son at every possible chance she got, now she only wished Randy would do the same. Especially since he was the alpha figure that Stan had to look up to.

 

“Pretty good I guess. It feels good to have made it this far, and we only have these next two years left and that’s it for high school. I’m pretty excited to finally get out of school. At least until I have to go to college.” Stan answered after pausing to swallow some food.

 

“Well Stan do you know what you want to do when you get into college?” Randy questioned, finally speaking up for the first time that evening, or at least as long as Stan has been in the same room. It wasn’t like Randy was a horrible father, he loved both of his children very much and would do anything for them, but he wasn’t the best at connecting with them, having failed many times throughout the years. Not to mention, he wasn’t the brightest in South Park. Nine times out of ten when something was going down in South Park, it was brought on because of Randy. Half of the time, anything that came out of his mother was less than intelligent, so maybe that was why Stan didn’t bother talking to him often. 

 

“I was thinking about going to vet school since I love animals so much. I can’t imagine myself doing anything else really. If not that then I’m not sure what I would want to pursue. Obviously I’m going to attend a college that’s gonna offer me a scholarship and help me progress with my football career. I don’t want to play football professionally so I’m hoping to go somewhere with a lot of options.” Stan explained. In a perfect world he would get a scholarship to a school that could help him get into vet school down the road. That school would also be the same school that Wendy and Kyle attended so that he wouldn’t have to be separated from his two favorite people. This of course being in a perfect world.

 

“I think that sounds like a great idea son.I know that you will make the right choice for your future.” His father said to him looking him directly in the eyes, Stan was surprised how encouraging and mature it sounded. For a second there Randy sounded like a good father. Stan guessed he should be giving his father more credit after all. Sharon seemed pleased with Stan’s answer and Randy’s surprising words of wisdom and smiled at her family. After that Stan turned back to his food and finished his dinner soon after. He then excused himself to go call Wendy. Sharon and Randy waved at him as he went, not sure if they would be seeing him again before they went to bed, knowing that as a teen on summer break he would be going to bed at an unreasonable hour. Once back up in his room he retrieved his phone off of charge where he had left it before dinner. For a second he contemplated waiting for the morning to call his girlfriend, but he then checked the time and realized it wasn’t even that late to begin with. He clicked around his phone until he found Wendy’s number and pressed the call button. She picked up after the second ring.

 

“Hey babe!” Her sweet and melodic voice filled his ears and he smiled. God he was lucky to have such a great and beautiful girlfriend, knowing that when she presents he would really have it all. “What’s up?” he her her continue after a beat.

 

“Hey, I was just calling you to tell you that I had miscalculated when Kyle was going to be on his heat so i had to move the camping trip around some. Instead of next week it’s gonna be the week after. So I was wondering if it was cool we push our schedule up to next week to fill in the space?” He questioned politely into the phone. Most people would call him whipped for asking for permission, but Stan was completely aware of the fact that Wendy’s life did not revolve around him, nor did they have to spend every second together (he only hoped that she was aware of the vice versa), so it was important to get confirmation from her first instead of just assuming she could go along with his plans because he asked. He heard her ‘hmm’ into the receiver as she considered his question.

 

“I’m sorry Stan I would love to but next week my family is going on a trip down to Florida. My dad got a big pay raise at his job in the past couple of months and he really wants to treat me and my mother to a trip.” Wendy explained and Stan felt his mood drop out of disappointment, nevertheless he was happy she got to go have fun in Florida instead.

 

“That’s great Wendy. You know I don’t mind. It sucks though that we won’t get to see each other in two weeks because you’ll be gone to Florida for one week and I’ll be camping with Kyle the next.” Stan pouted as he pointed it out. Sure this meant he had more time to spend with Kenny and Cartman and the guys the upcoming week but he really wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, and to make matters worse he won’t be able to see Kyle that week either.

 

“I know baby but it will be fine, you know they say distance makes the heart grow fonder,” She giggled into the phone before continuing, “besides there’s still two days before we leave so I can see you before we go.” She reminded. Stan went to flop down on the bed, causing her voice to muffle, his phone obviously not liking the rush of movement he did. The rustling he was caused could also be heard from Wendy but she didn’t say anything on it.

 

“Yeah you’re right. Well I love you babe, I’m gonna let you go now. Maybe we can go out tomorrow or something.” Stan said, making sure to convey as much love and happiness into the receiver as possible. Wendy agreed and bid him farewell after an assured “I love you too” before the two of them finally hung up. The dark haired alpha sighed, knowing that the next week would be boring without his two favorite people (sure he loved his other friends but this was Kyle and Wendy he was talking about here. His super best friend and his girlfriend, no one could top those two in his heart), he then remembered he still had plenty other friends to keep him company. He plugged his phone back up (it was still dangerously close to dying after all it had been a long day), and went back to playing videos games on his floor.

 

(Back at the Broflovski Household)

 

After heading back up to his room (for what could have been the night, he didn’t really need to go back downstairs), Kyle decided he would shower for the night. On any school day he would wake up early and shower in the wee hours of the morning. He did it to wake himself up for the day and make sure he was refreshed for school. Now that it was technically summer (even though it was just the first night of summer he didn’t have to get up at an ungodly hour at least) he was free to shower whenever he pleased. He personally preferred to shower at night because it helps him relax after a long day, and wouldn’t have to worry about rushing through the shower he could just enjoy it.

 

Gathering his pajamas to change into after showering, he made his way into his personal bathroom that was attached to his room (his mother had one installed shortly after he presented, insisting that it was a necessity for him as an omega to be able to go to the bathroom without leaving the security of his room). Undressing, he stopped to take a look at himself in the mirror, he was short like his mother but luckily not as short, standing at a solid five foot four (he still had time to grow too). His skin was pale with a very slight tanish color to it and mostly unblemished. He had some scars from his past adventures, some from surgeries while some were from his own idiocy. He also had some freckles but those were few far and inbetween. He was skinny but toned from playing on the basketball team up until last year, and the only reason he quit was because he broke his ankle and his mother refused to let him play another sport ever (an accident in which he insisted wasn’t his fault, and an injury that wasn’t bad enough to make him give up sports all together).

 

Giving up on staring at himself in the mirror, Kyle turned to his phone that he had brought in with him, he wanted to play music while he showered so it wasn’t eerily quiet in the room. Scrolling through his music, he eventually settled upon the Hamilton soundtrack, clicking on it and letting the sound ring through the room. He choose this soundtrack in particular cause he always related to Alexander Hamilton, who had proved all the way back in the 1700’s that even omegas could make a difference. Hamilton had raised above all the trials and tribulations of being not only an orphan immigrant, but an omega no less and went on to become one of the first major political figures in America’s history and had proved that omegas were capable of doing extraordinary things (he had broke the alpha/omega equivalent of the ‘glass ceiling’ of course Kyle was going to look up to him). Not only that Hamilton was above all, human. He made mistakes, he fought and kicked his way up to the top and was dragged down by his transgressions. He was more human than Kyle could ever hope to be and a true inspiration for all omegas out there, in some ways at least. Of course there were people that liked to point out that Hamilton was an omega that cheated on his fellow omega wife with an alpha woman but that doesn’t make his accomplishments any less meaningful.

 

He then finally stepped into the shower, turning the nozzle until the shower head sprayed hot water down upon him as the music boomed around him.. Kyle was one who definitely enjoyed hot showers, loving the feel that the burning water brought his muscles and the lull of having a comfortingly warm shower. The water cascaded down his bare skin, stinging him and effectively killing any germs that may have made it on his skin throughout the day, and knowing high school, it was a lot. The water soaked his hair in minutes, forcing the locks to cling to his skin. He retrieved the shampoo from the rack hanging from the shower head, pouring a generous amount into his hand and rubbing it into his hair, making sure to lather his fiery locks in the soap to ensure they were clean. After rinsing out the shampoo and doing the same for his conditioner, both of which smelled like coconuts (and not because that’s Stan’s favorite scent), he moved onto his body wash. He let some body wash flow from the bottle onto the loofah he held, moving to scrub his skin and get himself clean. Once the usual routines of a shower were complete, Kyle stood there in the cascade of water to collect himself. It was peaceful to just sit there and let the water hit you, so he did. 

 

After several minutes of needlessly wasting water, he finally relented the pleasures of having a calming shower, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and into the towel he had prepared. Drying himself and his hair effectively, he pulled the comfortable clothes he had brought with him, including a large t-shirt (which belonged to Stan, technically) and some comfy sweatpants (pretty sure those were Kenny’s at one point). Kyle didn’t really care about the implications of wearing clothes from two different alphas brought on, those alphas were his best friends, and call him a slut if you will but he was determined to draw comfort from them as long as possible. Stan’s shirt felt like his arms, like home. Kenny’s sweats felt like freedom, the ability to move freely and to exist comfortably. He turned the music off, and pocketed his phone.

 

Stepping out of his bathroom, making sure to toss the towel into the hamper and grabbing a brush on his way out, he strolled into his warm bedroom. Brushing his hair out before it could get too tangled, he set the brush aside and let his hair air dry. There wasn’t much to do around his room, he didn’t have a large collection of video games like Stan did. He looked over at the clock on the table and saw that it was nearing ten at night. It was far too early for a normal teenager to go to bed, but having nothing else to do and not wanting to scroll on his phone for hours, he decided to turn in for the night. He knew that he should be making the most out of the two days he had left before his heat, but was also aware that summer had literally just started and he plenty of time to stay up as late as he wanted, he was tired, and he was definitely going to bed. Not, of course, before he called his super best friend to make plans to hang out again before his heat claimed him.

 

Whipping his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Stan’s number from the icon on his homepage and brought the phone up to his ear. The phone rang several times, Kyle could almost imagine Stan rushing and fumbling to grab his cellphone (he may be good at football but he could be clumsy otherwise) as he waited. Not a second later, the alpha in question picked up the phone.

 

“Hey dude what’s up? Is something wrong? Did something happen?” A barrage of questions filled his ears when Stan answered and Kyle should have known better than to call Stan out of the blue like that, of course the alpha was going to worry. Stan really was more protective than he had to be, especially for someone who wasn’t his omega. Kyle was endeared by the sentiment though, and was almost inclined to let Stan worry a little longer but figured it would be better to pacify the worrying alpha. 

 

“Stan I’m fine. Really. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hangout tomorrow or something. I have two days before my heat starts and I figured we could do something before I’m confined to my room for a whole week.” Kyle explained, there was a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone indicating that Stan was happy about his safety.

 

“How about Friday? I got a date with Wendy tomorrow. She’s going to Florida next week on vacation so she had the same idea as you. Is Friday fine?” Stan questioned. Kyle huffed a laugh.

 

“Yeah Friday is fine. I’ll text you tomorrow about plans. Goodnight Stan.” Kyle teased his super best friend. Stan laughed in return, bid him a goodnight and they both hung up. After the phone call, Kyle moved back into the bathroom to brush his teeth real quick. After he was done, he walked back into his room, shut off the light and crawled into bed, making sure to plug his phone in. He then let sleep claim him after a long day.

 

(At the Tucker Household)

 

“I’M THE WORST OMEGA EVER!” A cry rang out through the house, bouncing off the ceiling and vibrating the walls. The person in question was none other than Tweek Tweak, heir to the Tweak Bros Coffee Industry, boyfriend of Craig Tucker and resident spazz of sorts. Sure the blond had stopped drinking coffee when he presented as an omega, but years of stress and anxiety don’t just go away. Tweek was in Craig's room with his alpha boyfriend, laying on the bed together after dinner, just enjoying each others presence. Craig was next to him, one arm wrapped arm him as best he could manage and the other was holding his laptop in place as he watched a documentary on the Mars Rovers. At his boyfriend’s shout, he looked over with his eyebrow raised.

 

“What? What are you talking about Tweek? You’re the best omega ever.” Craig informed him, as if the blond was completely unaware of the fact. This wasn’t just an opinion this was proven fact. Sure Tweek wasn’t the most sensitive or motherly, hell he could and would punch a bitch in the throat if necessary, but that didn’t make him a bad omega, nor did it make him a bad boyfriend. If anything, Craig respected that level of fierceness from his boyfriend and was glad to step up to the occasion to do this same for him. Tweek twitched against his side, the boy had been previously scrolling through twitter (which was his first mistake) before freaking out. Craig didn’t care about these little freakouts, he would love Tweek through them all, as he had since they were ten years old.

 

“Yes I am Craig! Gah! Just admit it.” Tweek looked up at him with a pout and another violent twitch, one that seemed to shake the both of them. He looked genuinely upset by this, which Craig had expected. Ever since he presented the year prior (Tweek being one of the late bloomers of the class), Tweek was filled with constant worry that he would never be able to live up to the omega expectations set on him by his parents, and that he would never be a good enough omega for Craig. Which of course was fucking bullshit. Realizing his boyfriend needed him, Craig set his laptop aside to turn his full attention to his boyfriend of six years, he then one of Tweeks hand in his free one.

 

“What makes you think that babe?” He questioned softly. As a child he was known to be emotionless, he made it a constant to not let things faze him or his emotions be shown. Of course he was only human and oftentimes his emotions were left unchecked and he could burst. Like he did when he presented. He had been fourteen at the time, and wasn’t really expecting to present at all, he was normal and boring, like betas. Unfortunately his biology had a different idea, and one boring afternoon he was hanging out with Tweek, and suddenly the intense urge to ravish overcame him. He had even popped his first knot that night. Of course Tweek had been there that night, they had been playing video games, and was rightfully freaked out that his boyfriend was an alpha. Craig even remembered him freaking out, (“What if I’m not an omega? Jesus christ sex is gonna hurt! Too much pressure!) which had been pretty amusing to watch. It all turned out fine in the end, Craig convinced Tweek that he would never hurt him, Tweek went on to present as an omega anyway and they were secure and happy with each other. As they should be.

 

“I guess I’m just afraid I won’t be enough for you.” Tweek stammered out with an embarrassed blush, He was more than thankful that Craig had learned to stop problem solving with him and just listen, but he still felt silly about it sometimes. Craig nodded as he talked, indicating that he had Craigs full attention which made him a little more nervous but all the more thankful. He was lucky to have such a great boyfriend who cared about him.

 

“You know that you are all that I need hon. What else to you feel?” Craig encourage, pressing a kiss to Tweeks forehead. He received a smiled in return.

 

“I feel like- like I’m a failure of an omega. Cause… cause I’m not like Butters or Kyle.” He continued with a pout. Out of the three omega’s in their close friend group, he was the least like an omega out of all of them. He was jittery and nervous not soothing and calming. He was a twitchy spazz not a loving omega. While Kyle was a little eccentric (he had anger issues okay), he balanced that out perfectly with his almost motherly nature. One time Tweek saw an elementary student fall and scrape his knee and then he saw Kyle literally drop what he was doing to go comfort and bandage the child up. He himself would have never even thought about doing it, way too much pressure. Sure Kyle was an unconventional omega, but nonetheless he was still a good omega. As for Butters he was, well, Butters. He was almost the embodiment of omega, even as a child he tried to be the soother and peace keeper, trying to devolve a situation before it turned ugly. Tweek was nothing like either of them, he was just a nervous mess.

 

“You’re not a failure and you know that. Just being yourself and perfect enough for me. And don’t compare yourself to those assholes. Sure they may be more textbook omega, but you’re my Tweek, and that’s all that matters.” Craig explained, removing his hand from Tweek’s so he could pull Tweek’s jaw up to meet his for a tender kiss. The blond smiled into the kiss, and returned it eagerly. There was a knock on the door, which pulled them from their tender moment. Craig groaned as the door was forced open by none other than his younger sister Tricia, or as they often nicknamed her, Ruby. She was almost twelve and was nosy, which irritated Craig to no end. 

 

“Oooh. You guys were making out weren’t you? You know Mom and Dad told you that you weren’t allowed to keep your door shut when Tweek is over. They don’t want you knocking up your boyfriend when you’re both still in highschool.” Ruby teased as she pushed the door fully open and stepped in with a cocky smile. Craig naturally flipped her off and of course received the middle finger back in return. 

 

“Whatever you little asswipe. I was about to walk Tweek home for the night anyway.” Craig growled in her direction, but didn’t put any malice in with it. They were siblings after all and did this shit all the time. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her brother before waving sweetly at Tweek and leaving. Craig muttered under his breath about her being a ‘nosy little---’ (Tweek didn’t hear that last part was quite frankly glad he didn’t). Tweek laughed from his space in Craigs arms before sitting up to get ready. Craig did promise he was about to walk Tweek home after all, Tweek might as well get his stuff ready to take back. Craig got the message as well and put some shoes on. Once ready, Tweek said goodbye to the rest of the Tuckers, and the two began their short trip back to the Tweaks, they walked in a comfortable silence with their hands practically glued together. 

 

“Thank you for earlier Craig. It means a lot.” Tweek said when they arrived at his front door. He was shaking considerably less which Craig was thankful about. 

 

“No problem.” Craig admitted and they stood in a comfortable and loving silence before Craig finally spoke back up. “I love you, and I will see you tomorrow.” He said, bending down to give his slightly shorter boyfriend a long kiss before pulling away. Tweek mimicked his words and waved to him as he stepped away from the Tweak residence. He made his way back home, and turned in for the night, content that his life was going just as he wished it would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, expect some wait time. I am very busy. You can follow me on Instagram @south.of.trash if you want random updates on the chapters. Until then, thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Feel free to leave kudos and comments as you please.
> 
> Updates will be scarce as a student, I hope that you all can understand!


End file.
